Erisol Fanfic, Yellow and Purple
by RainbowFaceKat
Summary: This is my first Homestuck fanfic and i doubt it will be the greatest. if you have advice i would be glad to take it, and i would highly appreciate it! thank you !
1. Chapter 1

A young man, at the age of 18 sat in a dorm room on a computer in the small, messy living room. The room was fairly dark, due to most of the sunlight being hidden by the dark curtains that hung from the windows. As a matter of fact the majority of the light only came from the laptop, which the scrawny boy was busy typing away at. His hair was messy and unstyled, bangs stopping before his mismatched eyes of blue and green, which were normally hidden behind a pair of red and blue lensed glasses.

The skinny boy let out a sigh and glanced at the bottom right part of the screen. His new room mate would be arriving soon, and he really didnt want to deal with meeting this mystery guy. As a matter of fact, he didnt really want to deal with anyone, being he wasn't a very big people person. Although he did have a few people he didn't hate entirely, including a short, loud mouth, dark browned hair boy, with a big temper. Karkat Vantas was one of the few people that he didnt mind spending time with, him and a girl named Feferi. Feferi was a good friend of his, and her cheery self kept him happy. Unfortunately Feferi had moved from the area, along with Aradia, his ex-girlfriend.

Peering up from the laptop, his eyes adjusted to the new darkness in the room. He supposed picking up the mess at least somewhat was something he should do before this guy arrived. With a sigh, he set the laptop on a simple rectangular wooden coffee table and stood up, grabbing wrappers off of it from various things he'd eaten, and stuffed them into an empty bag of off brand Doritos. He scanned the room for any more wrappers, happy to find none and walked into the kitchen, throwing them away. Luckily for him, when he looked into the sink he only spotted the dishes from when Karkat was over and they had eaten dinner, and a few cups, being that Sollux was normally too busy with his computer to worry about making some sort of fancy meal for himself, so he normally just grabbed something in the cupboard like pop-tarts, chips, and instant ramen.

Sollux walked into the living room, once again, eyes scanning for any bit of trash. With a sigh of relief, he sat down and pulled his laptop back onto his lap. He spent a good twenty minutes on his laptop before glancing at the clock. Where was this guy? He glanced up at the door and sighed. And after the cleaning he did, the guy wasn't going to show up? _That's just great, huh? _Sollux rolled his mismatched eyes and groaned. _Ridiculous._

Its not that Sollux was excited to meet this guy, and was disappointed- god no. Actually there was nothing he would care for more than to have this guy move into a different dorm. Sollux liked living by himself- nobody to have yell at him, nobody to yell at. Nobody was there to make him pissed off by leaving the milk out, or not doing their share of the work to keep the dorm clean. He didn't have to worry about that. But then again, there was a down side to living alone. When Karkat was busy with something, Sollux would normally be left completely out of options. Normally that wasn't a big problem, but even total shut ins need somebody. It was either that, or Sollux was a special kind of shut in.

It wasn't long before the Gemini's eyes felt a bit heavier than before. He could certainly stay awake if he wanted to, but sleeping was nice, and sounded like a great idea. He picked up his laptop and set in on the table, noticing how warm it had kept him and he sighed at the cold that greeted his legs. He didn't particularly mind though. He liked the cold, so he never bothered turning the heater past 45 degrees, unless when Karkat came over and he complained enough.

Laying down on the couch, he snuggled against the back of it growing comfortable. He had a bed, yeah, but at the moment, getting up and moving a whole lot sounded rather dis-likeable. He often slept on the couch when he spent the day on his computer and throughout the night. So finding a comfortable position on the couch came easily to him. After pulling his glasses off and setting them on top of his laptop, and nuzzled his head on the arm rest, closing his eyes. Everything became sort of foggy as his breathing slowly steadied out. Any moment now, awaited peaceful, sleep.

And just like that, the door handle jiggled a little bit, and a few knocks followed after. The once peace filled boy's eyes fluttered open in pure annoyance. So that dick face was showing up after all? And just as he was going to sleep, too. _Wonderful. Thats just, /wonderful./ I wont forget this I swear._ A few more knocks filled the room, this time their timing closer together. He sighed and pulled himself to his feet, and walked over to the door, unlocking it and pulling it open, an irritated look plastered across his face.

There he stood. Sollux had to look up to see his face. Not by much, but he still held a good three inches above the Captor. His pretty blue eyes looked tired behind those trashy hipster glasses, and his cheek bones were just perfect. His dark brown hair had been styled back, and a majority of his pulled back bangs were dyed purple. If there was any more detail in this guys face, Sollux couldn't see it, being that the only light came from the outside lighting.

"Yeth?" He snapped, hoping to make sure that this guy knew he was annoyed. He even went so far as to place a hand on his hip and tilt his head somewhat.

"Uh- yeah sorry 'bout the time an all but I'm Eridan, Eridan Ampora, your new-w room mate." Eridan's voice certainly had a rubbery quality to it, and the stutter stood out quite a bit. But then again, he didn't really like to make fun of anybody with a speech impediment due to his own lisp. Unless of course, they deserved it.

"Yeah whatever. Just hurry up and get your shit and come inthide. I'd love to go back to thleep." He sighed and the taller boy nodded, walking out to the street and opening the trunk to his silver Pries. Sollux raised an eyebrow at him when he motioned for him to come over. "What?"

"Carry these inside." He lifted two nicely sized suit cases from the trunk and set them on the ground glancing over to Sollux before he returned his gaze to the trunk.

"No, im going to return to trying to thleep, thankth." With that he turned around. He didn't feel like watching this Eridan Ampora's reaction to him. Grabbing his laptop and glasses, and wandered down the hall and took the second door on the left, opening it and closing it as soon as he was inside. He had barely spoken to this Eridan guy, and already he could feel the loathing for him in his stomach. This, was going to be just _great._

Warmth. Too much of it. Sollux's dual colored eyes shot open and blinked tiredly. He was wet- sweating. Throwing his red blanket off of him, he sat up. Some relief hit his back, as he shot up. Turning a bit, he felt where his back had been and it was damp. He was sweating horribly. This confused him- keeping cool at night was always easy- keeping cool in general was easy do to how cold his dorm was, but wait. His dorm wasnt cold. It was like a firey inferno. Kicking the blankets off of his feet, he glanced at the clock. It was seriously 4:07 in the morning. This, plus the temperature in the dorm, ruined whatever good mood Sollux had in him. Not to mention the displeasing arrival of his new room mate. Eridan.

Eridan must have been cold and turned the heat on, that was understandable, yes, it was cold, but Sollux liked it this way. A little heat couldn't hurt of course, but it must be at least 80 degrees in there, and that was definitely _not_ okay in the least bit. Standing from the all to warm bed, he crossed the room and opened the door. He didn't want to be loud, no, not so that he wouldn't disturb the Ampora that was probably asleep, but so that he didn't have to deal with his shit. The boy would most likely be angry with him for refusing to help unload his luggage. That didn't bother him though. He couldn't care any less whether or not this guy was pissed with him.

Finding his way to the thermostat was easy enough thanks to its lit up blue screen, and when he found it he quickly turned on the AC to 65 degrees. The air immediately kicked on, the vent by his feet blew out chilly air that nipped at his bare feet. He sighed and turned back down the hall, stopping at his doorway. Water sounded pretty good right now. Turning once again, he walked back down the hallway and straight to the kitchen. Grabbing a cup from the cupboard, he filled it halfway up with ice and then with some cold water, then quickly taking a drink from it. Never had the feeling of ice cold water been so refreshing. It wasn't until he finished his water and walked back into the living room that he noticed a sleeping person on his couch. Eridan's glasses sat on the table, and he was cuddled into a purple blanket, holding tightly to the couch pillow, his head resting on one that matched the blanket.

What was the idiot doing on the couch? He must have had a perfectly good bed didn't he? So why was he out here? He raised a brow at the sleeping male and dropped all curiosity. He shook his head and walked down the hallway for his room. The temperature did seem to go down a little, but it was still pretty hot. After entering his room and closing the door, he pulled his shirt off and tossed it in a half filled hamper of dirty clothes, and crossed over to his closet. At the bottom of it were many different sheets, and he pulled a yellow one out. It only took a moment to change the sweat filled sheet to the nice clean yellow one, and after that he climbed in bed ready to fall back asleep. He didn't want the blankets what so ever. So he kicked them off the bed and curled up. It took longer than he had hoped to fall asleep, the last time he peered at the clock it was 6 something, and during all that time he had officially decided, that this Eridan, was most definitely not, on his friends list.


	2. Chapter 2

Sollux lay in his bed half asleep. He was quite tired, due to the heat wave in his apartment that woke him up last night. And all that was on his mind right now was that he had a sudden urge to take a piss. Grumbling, he sat up from the comfortable position he was laying in and left his room, walking down the hall for the bathroom, only to find the door shut, and light shining through the bottom and top of it. Oh great. He knocked at the door quickly and then crossed his arms over his chest.

"W-What?" The stutter was as noticable as it was last night, if not even more.

"Hurry up in there," Sollux demanded, tapping his foot. He wasn't a very paitent person. "I need in there."

"W-Why?" Sollux's mismatched eyes flickered with annoyance. "Im kind a usein the bathroom right now-w."

"Why the fuck elthe! I need to take a pith!" He heard a groan from inside the bathroom and he rolled his eyes. This guy is dramatic. After a moment of things being moved around, the door opened. Sollux looked up at him. His pretty brown eyes had a sparkle in them, even those they were hideing behind thick framed hipster glasses. He wore a white v-neck shirt that clung to him, but not nearly as bad as his pants held tight to him. In his hand was a tooth brush that had still yet to be placed with any paste. His hair was sleeked back and looked almost wet, the purple and black perfectly seperated.

"Fine. Im not done yet, but im jus' that nice a person to let ya in." He frowned and walked past Sollux down to his room, disapearing behind the door. Sollux glared at the closed door and snorted. He stepped into the bathroom to see many hair products littering the what was only containing his hand soap.

After getting to take the piss he very much needed, Sollux stroll out to the living area. Of course Eriben, or whatever this guys name was, didnt take care of the blanket and pillow he had used last night, so Sollux folded up the blanket and set it on the arm of the couch. He sat down and grabbed the remote, turning on the television. He didnt usually find himself wrapped up in any series of anything, but a few ghost shows that Aradia had gotten him into. He flicked to the weather channel and stood up again, walking into the kitchen listening to the report. After pouring himself a nice bowl of frosted flakes, and hearing that today would have a high of 65, partly cloudy, sollux sat himself infront of the television once again.  
Now occupied by his bowl of cereal, Sollux tuned out the rest of the new cast, focusing on the delicious taste. In all truth he really prefered honey nut cherrios, but seeing he had run out a few days ago, he was out of luck. Ah, great. Another thing he would have to discuss with his room mate. His food, and his thermostate.

Eventually Eridan had returned into the living room and leaned against the wall with a hand on his hip. His entire appearence just yelled sass to the Captor, whom was drinking the last of the milk in the blue bowl.

"So w-whats the w-weather s'pose to be like today?" He questioned, looking still at the television.

"Get out here when it turnth on in time in maybe you'll know. 'Th going to be partly cloudy, high of thixty five." He stood and walked into the kitchen setting his bowl and spoon in the sink before brushing past Eridan into the slim hallway, and closing himself in his room. He grabbed his glasses and slid them onto his face, finding his laptop and turning it on.

While waiting for it to boot up, he made his way into the bathroom and grabbed his red tooth brush. He opened the cabinet and grabbed out his tooth paste and squeezed some of it from the tube onto the bristles of his tooth brush, and then running it under the cold water, starting to work at brushing his teeth.

After a few minutes of brushing his teeth, he rinsed his mouth with Listerine mouth wash and walked back to his room. It had seemed the T.V. had been shut off and that "Eriben" had probably returned to his room. So long as he stayed in there, Sollux was okay. Returning to his laptop, he logged into his Facebook account looking to see he had a two messages.

He clicked on the little button to reveal both Karkat and Feferi had sent him a message. Karkat's being just a simple "HEY ASSHOLE, GET A HOLD OF ME TODAY" that had been sent about a half hour ago. His fingers danced over the keys pecking away at them before clicking 'send'. "Alriight. Well iit2 hard two do that when you normally have your chat off. 2o you 2hould eiither liike, turn iit on, or u2e your phone two get a hold of me."  
He clicked on Feferi's message and skimmed through it. Just her usual. Checking up on him, and letting him know that things were going okay for her and Aradia, though keeping things on Aradia less of a subject.  
"glad two hear your doiing okay FF." He sent the message and sighed. No work today. Most of his usual codeing shit had been done. It was certainly going to be a long and boring day.


	3. Chapter 3

Sollux had been in his room on the laptop listening to new dubstep remixes that he had found on Youtube. It wasn't until he heard Eridan constantly walking up and down the hallway that Sollux got up and opened the door. He leaned against the door frame. The brunette came from his room exchanging a glance with eyes hidden behind the red and blue lenses.

"Care to help me or you gonna go hide in your room all day?"

"What are you doing?" Sollux raised a brow.

"The mov-vin v-van I hired came in, an I'm tryin' to bring my stuff inside." Sollux just looked at him. "Look im sorry 'bout just orderin you to help me last night okay, i w-was tired an shit." Sollux blinked at him in silence. "W-Will you help me w-with bringin' my stuff inside?" The scrawny boy just sighed. "Please?" He didnt have anything better to do but just listen to music and play Modern Warfare in his room all day. His hands dropped to his shides and he sighed.

"Yeah fine, alright. Ill help. Jutht carrying in boxeth and thtuff?" Eridan shook his head.

"W-Well no i hav-ve a dresser, box sprin' and mattress to bring in, if you w-wouldnt mind helpin' carry that in to." Sollux gave him a nod and Eridan smiled. Something made him smile back. He didnt really know what, but seeing this guy smile just made him want to. "Cool, thanks- uh.. w-whats your name?"

Oh, that's right. Sollux hadn't even introduced himself to this guy- and getting his name again would be useful being all he could think of was Eriben and he was sure that, that was not it.

"Oh, I'm Thollux Captor. And dont you dare pronounthe it with the "th" or be warned, i will punch you, altho, what was your name again?" Then again a threat like that from a scrawny computer geek like himself was not very intimidating even to him, and Eridan seemed to think so too.

"Eridan Ampora. Anyway, Sol-"

"No, Thollux. Not Thol. No nicknameth." Nicknames meant bonding, and that was something he didnt feel like doing with this hipster. But he just kept talking, ignoring Sollux's demand.

"The truck is out front so follow-w me." He led the way to the front door, with Sollux following behind arms crossed. I know where the front door is thanks. Eridan stepped outside and crossed the yard climbing into the truck and carrying out a fairly large box. It wasn't until then that Sollux had really noticed that Eridan had a pretty built figure. Not like Aradia's current boyfriend Equius, but indeed, he did appear to be built. He stepped up into the small movers truck and found a box labeled fragile, figuring that it would be a terrible idea for him to carry that. He grabbed another box, and carried it inside down the hall.

When he entered Eridan's room, Eridan was already there on his way out, nearly running into Sollux.

"Take. Thith." He ordered losing his grip on the box. Eridan took it from him and Sollux let out a sigh.

"Not v-very strong huh, Sol?"

"Thtop calling me that."

"Then again w-with the w-way your arms are I should a expected that." Once again Eridan seemed to avoid Solluxs demands. Demands. Oh yeah, thermostate.

"Oh, by the way don't meth with the thermothtate anymore. Itth one of the thingth thatth off limitth- along with my room. Got it?"

"So how-w much is left in the truck besides the big stuff?"

"Im theriouth."

"Yeah alright thermostate an your room out a bounds got it, now-w how-w much w-was left?" Sollux narrowed his eyes doubting Eridan would listen to him. "W-Well?"

"Jutht a box labeled fragile and then the furniture. Why don't you have the guyth that drove the damn truck here unload?" He raised a brow questioningly.

"They'd charge me for it, and the assholes i hired are expensiv-ve as fuck but my family told me to use them."

"You alwayth do what your told then?" Eridan set the box down on the floor near 3 others and turned back to Sollux grinning. He stepped closer stopping in front of Sollux, pausing for a moment.

"No." He held his grin and walked past Sollux into the narrow hallway. Sollux turned and crossed his arms, shaking his head a little bit grinning. Maybe this wouldn't be to terribly bad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After the major challenge of getting Eridan's furniture in his room, the two had parted ways into their own rooms, Eridan thanked Sollux whom just gave a nod and shut the door. He had tried gaming for a bit but seemed to bored of it. Karkat wasn't online, and neither was his clown of a friend Gamzee, so both Facebook and teaming up on Modern Warfare were crossed out.

He could hear the soft sound of muffled music from Eridan's room, it wasn't necessarily loud, it was just so quiet in Sollux's room that he could hear it. Letting his feet control him, Sollux found himself in front of the door. Wait was he really this bored? Yeah, pretty much. Hadn't he promised himself not to bond with this guy though? Yeah he did. He turned, and walked down to the living room, and then to the kitchen. Was he hungry? No not really. Did he want to code? There was nothing to code, and he didnt feel like starting on something new at the moment. Maybe he could sleep? Well, maybe.

He sat down on the couch and layed out on it, turning the T.V. on and clicking on the travel channel, to his pleasure Ghost Adventures was on. It showed as a repeat but being he didnt seem to recognize the location, he decided to watch it. Sollux knew that some of the reactions were a bit.. over acted, but he liked to watch it anyway. He spent most of the rest of the day like that, just laying on the couch, one in awhile he would hear the opening and closing of both Eridan's and the bathroom door, but other than that, nothing.

It was around 9:30 now, and Sollux was in the kitchen searching the cabinets for something quick to eat, besides another poptart. After grabbing a bag of bbq chips, he stroll back over to the couch and lay back down on it, watching the ads run on the television. He hated Ads.  
After his show had returned, it wasn't long till he zoned out, head leaning on the back of the couch, glasses still on, bag of chips in his arm, he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Sollux slowly started to stirr in his sleep, turning to a more comfortable position. He sighed and blinked his eyes open to find his room. Wait, hadn't he fallen asleep in the living room on the couch? Yes, he did. He looked around, puzzled and scratched the top of his head. Maybe he'd slept walked back here? He looked over to the night stand and grabbed his glasses, sliding them onto his face.

He stood up and tilted his head cracking his neck. Checking the time, he sighed and sat still just breathing. He had to work tonight at the bar, along side with a friend of his, a blonde haired boy named Dave. He and Dave would often chat together while working, occasionally commenting on some of the costomers, Dave usually commenting about some of the guys. Sollux found this fine, he didnt care if Dave was gay or not, after dating Terezi for awhile, Dave had called off the relationship admitting he had a thing for John, a geeky dark haired boy with an overbite, but John had to reject Dave explaining he was not in fact, a homosexual.

This upset Dave of course, but it seemed that he had moved on. Once in awhile, Karkat, Dave, and Sollux would go out and drink together, although Karkat and Dave normally didn't get along, due to Dave dating Terezi, Karkat's dream girl. Sollux yawned and crossed his room over to his closet, opening it and grabbing a shirt at random. He stripped himself of the current shirt on and replaced it with a dark grey one with a bumble bee on the front of it.

After pulling on a new pair of pants and tossing his older ones to the floor he walked out of his room being sure to shut the door on his way out. He passed the bathroom door to see that again this morning, it was occupied and the shower was running. He still wasn't quite used to living with somebody, if he wanted to take a piss he didnt have to knock or something, but now, he did.

He sat on the couch to find that his chips had been put away. Eridan probably. Clicking the television to life, he sat back and flipped through the channels to find nothing of his interest. Of course. He sat in silence till he could hear a ringing coming from down the hall. His phone. Hurrying down the hall, he entered his room and grabbed his phone from its charger, answering.

"Hello?"

"HEY, YOU WORK TONIGHT DON'T YOU?" Sollux pulled the phone away from his ear quickly and grumbled.

"Jethuth! KK dont yell through the fucking phone I can hear you jutht fine if you talk normally. Yeth I work tonight, why?"

"Shut up I wasn't even talking that loud, and because I'm going to stop by. I could use a little drink. And being you've got employe discount it'd be awesome if you buy one for me so I don't have to pay as much."

"You were to- wait- what? No, not thith again."

"Oh come on Sollux." Sollux groaned and shook his head sighing.

"Yeah, fine whatever. My shift thtartth at 9 tonight tho I'll thee you then. I take it thith ith what you wanted on fathebook?"

"Bingo. Alright, see you then." Sollux pulled the phone from his ear and clicked the end call button. Karkat would often come by when Sollux was working, and they would chat, and when Sollux got off, they would even share a few drinks together with the occumpanyment of Dave.

Sollux made his way back down the narrow hallway noticing the bathroom door was now opened. He should probably let Eridan know he'd be working. Wait- no he didn't, it was none of Eridan's business when he was working, or where he was going.

"Oh, hey Sol, so I heard you w-were w-workin tonight?" Sollux turned and looked up to see Eridan making his way down the hall from his room.

"You were lithtening to my converthation?" Sollux hissed, he hated when people snooped around and listened in on him. Eridan merely shrugged.

"W-Well the door w-was open an I w-was w-walkin' past to my room, a course I heard a bit." Sollux rolled his eyes and walked into the living room sitting down on the couch. "So w-where you w-work at?"

"Doeth it matter?" Eridan came around the corner and leaned against the wall.

"No, not really but I'd like to know-w." Sollux sighed an irritated sigh, hoping that it would show Eridan that he should really just buzz off, but Eridan didn't seem to get the message, either that or he just didn't care what Sollux wanted. Maybe if he just ignored him he would go away. He started flipping through the channels on teh television till he settled on Myth busters trying to appear rather into it and concentrate on it, but Eridan didn't buy.

He sat next to Sollux and leaned on the arm of the couch looking over at the scrawny brunette. "Is it at a cafe or somethin'?"

Rather annoyed now, Sollux tapped his bounced a leg over top of his other and folded his arms.

"Yeah, thort of." He had hoped that, that would satisfy the Ampora, but it only seemed to make him a bit more interested.

"Okay, a certain type a cafe or somethin'? Like a cosplay cafe or like, uh.. somethin' like that?" Sollux looked over at Eridan and took a deep breath, exhaling from his nose and narrowing his eyebrows.

"IF you dont mine Eridan, I'm watching a show right now, and if it shutth you the fuck up, no, I do not in fact work at a cothplay cafe." And that seemed to do the trick, because Eridan just huffed and disapeared down the hallway and into his bedroom. When he heard the gentle shut of the door, Sollux let out a sigh and rubbed his temples. _That wasn't really necessary, asshole._ He scold himself and shut off the T.V. sitting in silence for a few minutes before deciding to get on his laptop. Walking down the hall, past the bathroom and Eridans room, before being able to walk into his own room, shutting the door behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When 8:30 rolled around, Sollux had showered, and changed into his work shirt and a pair of plack jeans. He had styled his hair in its usual messy style, and put his red and blue lensed glasses on the night stand. He didnt like being without them, it meant seeing his eyes, and he would much rather be known for the dorky 3d glasses then the weird guy with two different colored eyes. He sprayed himself with a weak cologne and slipped on his shoes. Soon enough he'd be having a good time serving drinks with Dave, and maybe even having one or two with Karkat, and maybe, that was what he needed.


	5. Chapter 5

Sollux stepped into the bar and the smell of beer greeted him, along with a shout and a wave from Dave, whom was behind the counter in front of Karkat. He clocked in and made his way behind the counter while pinning his name tag to the front of his shirt. Dave grinned and Sollux raised a brow confused, but pushed it aside.

"Whatth up?" He looked from Dave to Karkat and could just feel the tension between them. "I interupt thomething?"

"No, you didn't, you got here just in time to get me something to drink." Karkat slouched, his elbows on the bar, head resting against his left hand. "Your also just in time to-"

"KK, shut up and tell me what you want." Sollux leaned against the bar and sighed. It was better to stop Karkat from finishing that sentence. Sollux didn't have to hear it to know that it would end up starting something.

Karkat thought for a moment, dropping what he was going to say completely.

"Uhm, I guess a black russian is fine." Sollux gave a nod and got to work immediatly, Dave walking across the bar to a long haired brunette that had called him over. When he set the drink down in front of Karkat, he looked down the bar. A dark haired girl had been looking at him, but other than that, he was happy to see he had a few minutes to chat until somebody beckoned him over.

"I take it you and Dave were arguing again?" Karkat looked up from his drink and huffed.

"I swear to you Sollux, that insufferable prick says shit to me on purpose. On purpose. I'll bet you he thinks that its just hilarious to piss me off! Pissing me off just for laughs- He grins about it too, thinks its just the most- Ugh! I swear to you Sollux, one of these days im going to shove a beer up his ass." Sollux chucked and Karkat glared. "Its not funny."

"Yeah alright, sure, it ithn't funny." They stare at each other before Karkat cracked a smile, causing Sollux to return one.

"Oh, and you should fix your name tag. Its upside down."

"What?" He looked down and sighed, unclipping the tag and fixing it. "That keepth happening to me- dammit. He could of told me, the ath hole." He looked up to see the brunette girl watching him again. He didn't know what else to do but flash her a smile, but her eyes seemed to turn back to the girl next to her and engage in conversation.

"What are you looking at?" Karkat raised a brow and tried to follow Sollux's eyes, half leaning over the bar to do so. Sollux swated him back into his seat and sighed.

"Nothing." It had been awhile since somebody had looked at him the way that girl had. Ever since his break up with Aradia that is. It wasn't that he held it against her for breaking up with him though. Equius was built, tougher, and wealthier too, if Sollux were her, he'd have chosen him too. He frowned and sighed. He just wanted to go home, and sleep.

"If I'm not interupting the two of you, I'd like to join in on a conversation." Sollux and Karkat looked over to see a tall, short black haired woman, Kanaya.

"No, not really, whatth up KN?"

"Well if it would be alright, I have a friend that moved into town, I was hoping I could bring them by, and we could all have a get together of some sort?"

"Dependth on my thcedual."

"Im game." Kanaya smiled at the both of them.

"Alright, I'll get ahold of him and let him know. Until then I'll see you around." After their farewells, Kanaya walked back to a table with a short haired blonde girl that seemed to look like a goth. She looked up from her book to notice Sollux watching her, and he quickly looked away. That must have been Rose, Kanaya's girlfriend. It had been apparent to him that the fashionista was indeed a lesbion, but Sollux had never met any of her girlfriends.

An hour and a half later, Sollux looked up at the clock, and smiled. 11:30. Tonight was the owners birthday, so he had decided to close up the bar early, and host his birthday party there, and Sollux wasn't complaining.

After his quick "thya" to Dave, Sollux was out the door. He lived close to his workplace so he didn't drive, he walked. Like usual, Dave had offered to give him a ride home, but Sollux declined. Fresh air once and awhile was good for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Another repeat, but it wasnt like Sollux was watching it anyways, he was too tired. He had plopped down on the couch the moment he got home, and kicked his shoes across the room. Currently, our brunette was nodding in and out of conciousness. He closed his eyes and stay that way. It wasn't until a stuttering voice woke him from his half slumber.

"W-What is he doin'- Sol, w-wake up- w-wake- oh don't fuckin' roll ov-ver- get up, don't make me fuckin carry you again." Sollux blinked his eyes open to find Eridan less than 4 inches away from his face.

"What?"

"Your fallin' asleep out-"

"No, I know that. Tho thatth how I got in my room? I thaid not to go in there- why did you carry me that wathnt needed, I wath fine on the couch!" He made himself sound a bit irritated but when he realized how warm his cheeks were getting, he turned away. What the hell? What was wrong with him- was he getting sick? He was glad the room was dark, otherwise Eridan would have seen- but it was just him overheating or something wasn't it?

"W-Well I figured ya helped me w-with mov-vin' my shit in the least I could do w-was put ya w-where you w-would seem most comfertable sleepin', then again the most comfertable place w-would be w-with someone, but anyw-way, I w-was just tryin' to help."

"Ya whatever." Eridan sat up and Sollux rolled his eyes. He tried standing too, but quickly discovered his legs were asleep, and not at all ready to work for him. He waved his arms a bit trying to keep from falling back over, and if Eridan hadn't caught him, he would have.

Sollux just half stood there leaning against Eridans arms stareing at him. It was happening again. He was getting a fever or something. Why was he looking at Sollux like that? His eyes seemed to be locked on Sollux's, sparkling beautifully.

"Green an blue." Oh thats right. Here we go. "Beautiful." Sollux blinked quickly in surprise. He had heard strange and weird, but never beautiful. Oh god it was getting worse. Sollux could feel the warmth in his cheeks spread a bit more and he hated it. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. "You know-w.. your really quite cute."

Sollux blinked in disbelief. He wasn't.. cute, was he? The brunette from the bar might have thought so, either that or she was just stareing at his eyes trying to get a better look at them. And Eridan, he was quite attractive too. Beautiful eyes, handsome face, and a voice that- wait a second, no! What was he thinking- Sollux wasn't gay, he deffintatly liked girls!

Sollux swallowed and sat up properly, forcing his legs to move. He took a step back to space out himself from Eridan, not liking how close he had suddenly noticed they were.

"Look," He sighed. "I'm not gay, tho.. I'm thorry." Eridan looked a bit surprised, and disapointed.

"Oh, w-well sorry then, didn't mean to uh- sorry." Awkward.. I need out of here.. He nodded a bit and made his way down the narrow hallway to his room, shutting the door behind him and dropping onto the bed. What a day.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey yo! If your liking this fanfic, why not share a link on your tumblr or something? I would highly appreciate it! Thanks! Anyway, enjoy the read, and I'll keep posting! 3

* * *

Sollux sat in the backseat of a small silver car. He was kicking his legs into the drivers seat and humming out loud to himself over the radio. The woman in front of him had brown hair just like his, and wore a pair of thin framed glasses.

"Sollux, sweet heart thats enough, mummys trying to drive and thats bothering her alright?" Sollux let out a sigh and ceased his kicking. "Thank you sweetie." Her phone gave a little chirp and Sollux could see her reach for it. She let out an irritated sigh. His eyes swept over to the window to watch the trees and other cars pass by. He often made a game with his mother when she was in a good mood, to count the cars depending on their color, Sollux counting blue, and his mom, red. The game eventually made blue and red his two favorite colors.

Not long after Sollux had started humming over the radio once again and kicking into the seat. His mothers phone made a chirp again. "Sollux, Mummy said to stop that!" She reached for her phone and grabbed it, but Sollux continued. She looked up to the mirror and answered her phone. "Sollux!"

And it happened. Sollux blinked, and it happened. The car swerved into the other lane and a black truck, into the car. They were rolling. There was the sound of shattering glass and a scream, and when it finally stopped, Sollux blinked to see that he was upside down, no, not just him, the car. His heart was racing, and he looked quickly to his mothers seat. Her head was laying against her window, and blood dripping down it. Sollux reached and tried undoing his seat belt, but couldn't quite get it.

The car door opened and a large man unbuckled Sollux pulling him from the car. He clung to the man until he was completely free from the car, and he kicked and wriggled trying to get down. The man started to walk away from the car shouting for somebody to call an ambulance. What was this man doing? His mom was still in there! Sollux shouted and screamed.

Sollux shot up from his bed. He was sweating, but this time it wasn't because the thermostat had been messed with. The air was still refreshingly cool. He was panting, and shaking from head to toe. His door opened with a quick slam and Eridan stood in the doorway, a white T shirt on and a pair of black sweatpants. His face was filled with worry and he examined Sollux.

"W-Whats w-wrong? I heard you screamin'- are you alright w-what happened?" He had screamed? Sollux sat there trying to calm down his breathing. He looked up at Eridan and then back to the floor.

"Itth nothing. Bad... dream. Thorry I woke you." Eridan shook his head,

"You didn't. I'm just playin' a game." Sollux nodded. "Must a been some dream.." Sollux only sat in silence. "..You know-w, if you w-want to, you can come and w-watch me play the game." Eridan gave him a smile but Sollux was to busy looking at the floor to see it. He thought for a moment and shook his head.

"No. Thankth anywayth." Eridan frowned and sighed.

"Its 'cause a w-what I said earlier aint it?" Sollux just stayed quiet. "Look, you said you arent gay, so I'll back off, not like I'm gonna rape you or somethin'. An maybe hangin' out could help you to relax, you seem a bit.. tense." Sollux didn't deny it. He looked up and sighed. Should he go? Didn't he tell himself he wasn't going to bond with Eridan? Yes, he did, but then again, relaxing with a video game he didn't have to concentrate on, seemed nice right now. It would get his mind off of that damn dream. He waited a few seconds, and Eridan started to walk down the hall.

"..Wait." Eridan stopped and Sollux looked up. "..Video game huh?" Eridan returned to the room and leaned on the door frame, giving a nod and smile. It wasn't until then that Sollux had noticed that his hair hadn't been pulled back and gelled up. It was looser, and it looked pretty good like that. It would appear that the Ampora had probably gotten up a few minutes ago.

"Final Fantasy X2~" He practically sang the name of the song, causing Sollux to smile and roll his eyes.

"Lame. 13 hath a cooler thtory line." His smile grew and got up from his bed. "Meet you down there. I'm going to change." Eridan nodded and walked from the room, shutting the door behind him.

A few moments later, Sollux found himself in front of Eridans door, dressed in a red shirt with text across it reading "i see dumb people", his grey sweatpants and his glasses. He raised a hand and tapped against the door. Not a moment later Eridan opened it and turned back to his T.V., ps2 remote in hand. It would appear that he was in a battle. Sollux wasn't very familiar with the names of all the monsters and fiends but he did like the looks of most of them.

The scrawny brunette sat himself on the floor next to Eridan, looking around the room. His eyes stopped on a few photographs and he leaned over taking one into his hands examining it. A younger Eridan was sitting on top of a taller boys shoulders. The boy had his hair combed back and was wearing a leather jacket, he looked like he'd been pulled out of the movie Grease.

"Cronus." Eridan stated casually. Sollux looked up at him and studied his face. Something was different about him this morning. He looked a bit harder moving the red and blue lenses from his eyes now making it easier to see the detail of Eridan's face. Freckles could be seen dotting around his nose and cheeks. They were pretty cute, Sollux thought all freckles were cute though. "My brother. Cronus."

Sollux set his glasses back on his face and looked back down at the picture for a moment before switching it out for another. A woman with dark brown hair just like Eridan's. This, he guessed, was his mother, and his assumptions were made correct. "That's my mom. Shes in the hospital right now-w though, an that's a pretty old picture a her. But that's w-what she looked like. Shes fightin' cancer an kickin' its ass at that. Or so I'm told."

"I'm thorry to hear that sheth got canther, but good for her. Beating canther and thtuff."

"In the process a." He corrected. Sollux studied the woman's face. Eridan had her eyes, but they didn't look like they had his sparkle. That was something that Sollux had only seen in one pair of eyes. Sollux set the photo back where he'd gotten it and looked up at the screen. It seemed that he'd missed the last of the fight and Eridan had Yuna walking around what seemed to be ruins.

"You mithed a treasure box." Sollux pointed out.

"I did? W-Where?" Sollux directed Eridan around until he had gotten the treasure, happy to find a phoenix down. "Thanks, Sol."

And that was how Sollux spent most of his morning. He and Eridan shared a few laughs, tips about battleing monsters, and different strategy's. _All in all, hanging out with Eridan.._ Sollux gave a smile.

_Is kind of fun.._


	7. Chapter 7

All that day Eridan and Sollux spent together. Playing Final Fantasy, or rather watching Eridan play Final Fantasy while they talked, started to bore him some what, so Sollux had decided to introduce Eridan to Modern Warfare. He was quite surprised when Eridan had admitted that he had never played before. It took the Aquarius a bit of time to get the control down pat, but so far, Sollux decided that he was better than Karkat was. Still not nearly as good as Sollux, but still not completely terrible. Every time Sollux would shoot him, he would either sigh or curse under his breath, Sollux found this funny. After awhile of knifing and simply shooting him, Sollux switched his class. When he started to snipe Eridan, he playfully punched the Captor in the arm,

"Screw-w you Sol! Thats not ev-ven fuckin- Thats not fuckin' fair! I can't ev-ven fuckin' see w-where you are!" Sollux snickered and Eridan pushed him over.

"Itth called, thniping, Eridan, you aren't thupothed, to thee me." He sat up off his bed and fixed his eyes back onto the screen to see that the time had run out and the last kill was playing across the screen. He set the controller down and looked over at Eridan victoriously and smirked.

"...Its only 'cause I just stared playin' an I guarantee that you spend a lot a time playin' this game." Eridan crossed his arms and pouted. He looked like a child, and Sollux admitted to himself that it was quite adorable.

"Thtop pouting ED you'll get better, tho long ath you practithe anywayth." Eridan stopped and just looked at him a bit confused.

"W-What?" Eridan turned and looked at Sollux with a confused expression written across his face.

"Huh?" The corners of Eridans mouth slowly started to raise into a smile. Now it was Sollux's turn to be confused. He raised a brow and frowned. _Whats he smiling about..? _"What?"

"I didn't get it, but I do now-w. ED. Eridan." Sollux blinked. ED? Did he really call Eridan that? He hadn't even noticed. Why did he do that? He only gives those kind of nicknames to his closest friends. Not to just random ass people. Sollux shook his head and blinked again.

"Thorry, I didn't even realithe that I called you that- I meant to thay Eridan." Eridan simply shook his head and game him a smile.

"No, don't be sorry, I like it. Its kind a cool. Creative. hm.." Eridan narrowed his sparkling brown eyes behind his glasses and looked at Sollux. "Hm.. SX? No thats fuckin' stupid. SU? No that's w-worse. SL! Fuckin' perfect." Sollux facepalmed and shoot his head grinning.

"No, Eridan. Thtop. I think I like 'Thol' better." Eridan smiled again. Sollux didn't quite understand why, but whenever he saw the young Ampora's smile, he couldn't help but smile along with him. It was like his smile was contagious. And before knew it he was smiling back at the other boy. Things grew quiet and Sollux felt a bit awkward just sitting there, till an unfamiliar ringing set off breaking the silence, and Eridan reached for his pocket. He looked up at Sollux and stood up.

"Be right back Sol." He clicked the button and held the receivers end to his ear, walking from the room. "Hello?" Sollux watched him leave the room and sighed. He leaned back and crashed down into the pillows on his bed, just laying there. Did He want Eridan to be his friend? It had seemed so natural calling him ED that he hadn't even noticed, and probably wouldn't have if Eridan hadn't reacted to it. The scrawny brunette lay on his side and huffed. He wasn't going to think about this anymore.

Eridan returned to the room and sat on the bed next to Sollux. Sollux, sitting up took hold of the controller and looked over to the Ampora.

"Tho... Wanna play another round?" Sollux offered. But Eridan shook his head.

"No, but uh, Sol? I hav-ve a question for ya." Sollux raised a brow.

"Quethtionth are free but anthwerth might cotht you." He gave Eridan a smirk but Eridan ignored it.

"W-What w-were ya dreamin' 'bout that scared ya so bad?" Sollux blinked at Eridans concerned face, surprised.

"Oh. Jutht, you know. One of thothe dreamth where I showed up to work in my underwear ith all. Thtupid right?" Sollux forced a grin and a snicker, but Eridan didn't to buy his act.

"Sol you w-were pale w-white, and shakin'."

"Im alwayth pale."

"Not a that fuckin' pale. An you w-were shakin' like a fuckin' leaf Sol."

"I wath cold." Sollux and Eridan just stare at each other, both of them had frowns plastered across their faces. It wasn't until Eridan sighed and looked down that Sollux finally relaxed a bit.

"Alright, I guess I w-wont push ya to tell me." Sollux nibbled on his lower sounded so disappointment and sad- but no. No, he wasn't up to telling a story, and whether or not Eridan pouted, and quivered his lip, Sollux wasn't going to change his mind. "Uh.. Anyw-way, you goin' to need to use the bathroom at all, 'cause I'm goin' to show-w er." After the scrawny brunette gave a shake of his head, Eridan left the room for the bathroom. The Gemini turned his head to look at the clock. _Wow.. I really spent all day with him.._ The clock show 8:47. Time had certainly flew by.

He had, had lunch which consisted of mac n cheese with hot dogs, but nothing for dinner. It had been awhile since Sollux had actually cooked a meal, unless you counted his chicken flavored instant ramen. He wondered if he should even bother trying to make a dinner for Eridan and himself. The image of him setting the kitchen to fire slipped into his mind but he pushed it away. That wouldn't happen. _Worth a shot I guess._ And with that thought, he made his way to the kitchen.

The scrawny computer lover stood infront of the stove, boling water and browning some hamburger. His mind was mostly fixed on the dream, nightmare, memory, whatever you would prefer to call it. He hadn't had one of them in a long time. They were rare. No, not dreams in general, but the one he had dreampt. He used to get them all the time when he was younger, but now days it was rare for him to get them. Soon enough, he had successfully prepared one of the only meals he really knew how to make. Spaghetti. He looked down at the ready food and smiled.

"Fuck yeah." Sollux hurried and cleared off the little table in the living room and turned the television on, pulling up Netflix. He wasn't all too sure what exactly Eridan liked to watch, so he chose something he'd been waiting to see. The Avengers. He himself was a fan of Ironman, and was pretty excited to watch it. When he heard the bathroom door open he peered down the hall, and called to Eridan. "Hey, ED," _I did it again..._ "I made dinner."

The taller boy, waist wrapped in a white towel, turned to face Sollux. If Sollux couldn't tell he was built before, he most certainly could now. Eridans stomach was lined with abs, and his upper muscles were there not to be ignored. The sight of Eridan made him stop and stare.

"W-What did you make?" Sollux heard sounds and Eridans lips certainly did move, but none of it made sense to Sollux. He blinked, and shook his head quickly feeling really stupid.

"Thorry- what?" Eridans lips formed into a smile and he ran his hand back through his hair to push it back.

"I said, W-What did you make, Sol?" He chuckled lightly. "If your goin' to keep starrin' then take a picture." Sollux immediately frowned and felt as if the fever from last night had come back. Maybe it was his allergy's.

"I made thpaghetti. Now shut up and jutht- go get drethed." And with that Sollux turned away with the roll of his eyes, and stepped into the kitchen._ "_I hope my cooking giveth you food poithioning!" Sollux grinned.

"Yeah, sure."


	8. Chapter 8

After that night, Sollux and Eridan both agreed that Eridan should be the one to cook. No, not because Sollux's comment about getting food poisoning actually happened, it was because the noodles were still a bit hard. Sollux, a bit embarrassed told the Ampora that if he was going to complain about it then Eridan should make food instead, so Eridan simply agreed.

At the moment, our Captor was back in his room on his laptop. He'd been messaging his friend Kanaya about that meet up she had talked about, which would indeed take place on Saturday, one of Sollux's work days. He didn't mind very much though. Currently, Sollux was scrolling through the second tab pulled up, his tumblr. It seemed he was trapped there much like all the other people on tumblr. His eyes didn't leave the screen until he heard a knock on his door.

"Yeah, what ith it ED?" Eridan opened the door and stuck his head in the room.

"Hey Sol, can I play the x-box? I w-wanna get better at that game." Sollux sighed. He had only let the Ampora in his room earlier because they were having fun. He didn't want Eridan thinking that his room was going to be a hang out place. He thought for and moment and nodded. Although he was enjoying the silence, he supposed that Eridan was alright playing. He pointed over to the dresser where a red controller sat.

"Controllerth there- game ith already in the thythtem, knock yourthelf out." He turned back to his laptop to scroll down a bit more. Eridan crossed over to the dresser and sat on the foot of the bed, watching the system turn on.

"Sol w-which one do I sign in under?" Oh, thats right. He'd have to sign in under Solluxs account, being Karkat would throw a total fit if he used the account again.

"The thecond one, twin Armageddonth." He supposed that Eridan playing on his was okay. A little notification stating that 'twinArmageddons' had indeed signed in, then another stating he had 2 friends online. An another.

"Sol, its sayin' carcinoGeneticist w-wants ta join in a party, w-what do I do?"

"Jutht ignore it." And not a moment later.

"It said it again Sol." Sollux let out a sigh and held his hand out.

"Let me thee it." Eridan handed over the controller and Sollux signed out, instead of signing into a different profile, he selected to create one. He didn't feel like telling Karkat he was sharing his x-box with Eridan, though he bet himself he'd regret doing this later. "Thet up the name and avatar, then thtart up the game." He tossed the controller back to Eridan, who caught it and looked to the screen.

"Thanks, Sol."

"Whatever."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sollux blinked his eyes open and rolled over in his bed. He hadn't fallen asleep here but he immediately knew how he'd gotten there. Dammit Eridan.. The scrawny boy let out a sigh and sat up, reaching for the red and blue lensed glasses that he had discovered weren't there. They had been placed on top of his closed laptop. Sollux pushed the covers off and stood up. He'd had a dream, but he couldn't quite remember it all. Something to do with time travel and a C battery.

The Captor walked to the laptop and slipped on the glasses. He was still a bit tired. He'd fallen asleep at his laptop on tumblr. It certainly wasn't the first time that it had happened. And this of course wasn't the first time Eridan had moved him in his sleep. He'd have to yell at him about it or something. He figured though, that, that would have to wait, because he could hear the shower running, and Eridan wouldn't be out of the bathroom till 10:40 ish at least. Sollux scanned his room and sighed. He wasn't all that into decoration, the most he had on his walls were 2 photos, and a shelf containing a bunch of empty energy drinks from monster to rip its.

He sat down in his computer chair and huffed. He was still quite tired. He opened up his laptop and signed into Facebook, not to long being signed in, his Strider friend sent him a message.

'Hey, sup?'  
'Waiitiing for Eriidan two get out of the 2hower 2o II can yell at hiim.'  
'Why?'  
'He moved me agaiin whiile II wa2 2leepiing.'  
'Huh?'  
'II fell a2leep at my de2k on tumblr and he moved me to my bed.'  
'I don't see how that's a bad thing. Sweet of him.'  
'2weet maybe two you.'  
'whatever, you would have done it if it were Aradia or something.'  
'Hey'  
'Yeah sorry my bad. Anyways don't yell at him for it that's stupid.'  
'Why not?'  
'Because you must have looked uncomfortable and were probably drooling.'

Sollux felt the corner of his mouth and groaned. Dried drool. He seriously hated when Dave was right about things, especially when he didn't even mean to be.

'II don't drool.'  
'Liar.'  
'How would you know?'  
'One word man. Romcoms.' It was true. He, Dave and Karkat had all hung out at Sollux's house one night and Karkat had forced them into a romcom, which of course Sollux fell asleep 10 minutes into.  
'Whatever.'  
'So anyways, this Eridan guy. Last you told me you guys aren't exactly friends. Gimme an update man.'

Sollux paused. Did he consider Eridan to be his friend now, or just a room mate?

'Well, II gue22 he2 alriight, 2tiill annoyiing.'  
'Sollux you think everybody is annoying. Except for me.'

Sollux let a small grin surface.

'No, Dave, you are the wor2t of all.'  
'Man that hurts.'  
'Good.'  
'Friends then?'  
'Well.. II mean II gue22 2o. Maybe. Po22iibly.'  
'Well keep me updated bro.'  
'Well.. The niight II came home from work..'  
'Yeah?'  
Sollux let out a sigh.  
'II'll ju2t explaiin to you iin per2on. Your comiing to the meet up that KN arragned riight?'  
'Man that's not fair you cant just leave me off with that!'  
'II diid, now are you comiing?'  
'Is that even a question? Yeah. And i swear Sollux, when we meet up that story is mine.'

Sollux chuckled and rolled his eyes.

'Yeah. Whatever.'


	9. Chapter 9

Today was the day. Kanaya had text everyone reminding them to meet up at the bar. Not that Sollux forgot, but he was grateful for the reminder. Currently his tired blue and green eyes stare at the closed bathroom door, his arms folded across his chest and his foot tapping impatiently. Eridan woke up before him and usually had the bathroom, so he would have to wait, which was annoying. Not only did he have to put up with the wait, but when Sollux had the bathroom and Eridan needed it, he would whine outside the door till Sollux left. He also had little respect for Sollux's entire, 'stay out of my room' rule. When he came home from watching a movie with Karkat, he went to his room to find the Ampora sitting on his bed playing his X-box. Its true that he had an account, but that was only because Sollux was tired of people messaging him when he wasn't really on.

Back to the situation in front of him.

"Eridan tho help me I will break thith door down, you don't fucking need to do your damn hair up every fucking day!" His voice was full of irritation and he huffed.

"For you fuckin' information, Sol, I didn't do it the day w-we played v-video games, so it isn't done up, ev-very fuckin' day. Besides, I'm goin' out tonight, an unlike some people I know-w, I take pride in my looks." Sollux frowned and groaned. That's it. The bathroom was his now. He'd waited long enough.

"Ugh- I don't care if your thtill doing your hair!" He had the thought of bursting in right then and there, but his mind told him to stop. What if he had another run in with the Ampora and a towel? Sollux shook his head. No, the other boy had already showered- but then again, Eridan hadn't brought clothes with him in the bathroom before. He sighed. This is ridiculous. "Bathroom ith mine now ED!" And with that he opened the door. The Ampora was hunched over the sink close to the mirror, to Sollux's both relief and disappointment, fully dressed, rubbing foundation on his face, one side freckle free, the other, being covered up. Sollux rose an eyebrow and his mouth fell open just a bit. "Make up, ED?"

Eridan turned immediately and furrowed his brows, pointing out to the hallway.

"Shut up, an get the fuck out Sol!"

"Tho your hiding freckleth."

"Out!"

"With make up."

"Its just fuckin' cov-ver up, shut up an get out Sol, I'm not fuckin' done in here!" Sollux's eyes travled to the sink, to see cover girl powder resting on its side.

"Theriouthly ED? Cover girl?" Eridan grabbed the little container and took a deep breath. "Don't you flare your nothtrailth at me." Sollux couldn't help but grin and snicker.

"Sol, I'm goin' to shov-ve your tooth brush up your ass if you don't get the fuck out."  
Sollux rolled his eyes and leaned against the door frame. "I fuckin' mean it Sol- out."

"I have to get ready for work, and I'm meeting thome friendth there, tho you better fucking hurry."

"You are? Oh, that sounds fun, meetin' your friends an hangin'. But I'm meetin' up with an ol' friend a mine too, so I w-wanna look good." Eridan waited a moment, looking quite uncomfortable. "W-Why are you starein' at me like that, its makin' me uneasy."

Sollux blinked quickly. Had he been starring? Well probably, there was a guy using womans make-up right in front of him why else would he be starring? Besides that, Eridan looked pretty nice today. "Sol are you ok? Your a bit red. Do you hav-ve a fev-ver or somethin'?" Eridan raised a brow. Sollux sat up properly and cleared his throat.

"No, I'm fine." He snapped. "...Hey, if you really want to look nithe then.." He stopped and thought for a moment. Why would Eridan listen to him? Fuck it.

"...Then..? Then W-what sol? Spit it out." Sollux huffed turning down the hall, calling over his shoulder.

"Then show off your freckleth." He stopped at the end of the hall leading to the living room before adding. "They're cutter." It was true wasn't it? Freckles were cute. No, maybe he didn't think that about everybody but Eridan's freckles were cute. Eridan was cute too. He face palmed and shook his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sollux punched in and carelessly pinned his name tag to his shirt. It had taken Eridan about 20 minutes since he had burst into the bathroom to get out, freckles gone from his face, or course. He disappeared into his room after that. Sollux called out before he left a quick "THYA ED!" and then hurried out to his car. He and Karkat had hung out until Sollux had to go in, Karkat tagging along.

Dave looked up to spot the two boys, Kanaya and Rose seated in front of him at the bar. John and Jade could be spotted at a table chatting away. Sollux made his way behind the bar with Dave who just shook his head at him.

"What?" Sollux raised a brow. Of course, Dave just shrugged.

"Nothing." The Strider then turned to Karkat. "'Sup Karkles?" Karkat huffed and glared at him.

"For the millionth time Strider, don't call me that. Actually, just shut up all together. That would be great. Because really, I would rather stick forks in my eyes than have to keep a conversation going with you." Dave only managed to grin and chuckle softly.

"Oh, come on Karkitty-"

"Dave- shut your chitinous wind hole. If I have to keep listening to your stupid voice I'm going to get sick." Dave only smiled and turned away. Karkat took a seat over by John and Jade, and Sollux sighed. It seemed that Kanaya and Rose were in a conversation already.

"Tho.. you and KK. Betht of friendth." He raised a brow and crossed his arms.

"Totally man. Not like me and Mayor though." Mayor. Dave would often watch the 6 year old while his parents were out of town. Mayor wasn't his actual name though. As a matter of fact, Sollux didn't even know his real name, but that was how Dave introduced him. It had to do with them building a city or a town of nothing but cans, empty or full, didn't matter, and Mayor had made himself the mayor of it. At least that was how Dave had portrayed the story.

"Of courthe." Sollux grinned and rolled his eyes. "Anywayth, I uhm.. I need to talk to you about thomething. KK hath a loud mouth and I think talking to him about thith would jutht be a terrible idea. At leatht not yet." Sollux could see Dave raise a brow behind his shades. He glanced down the bar and then back to Sollux.

"While we've got time."

"I'm kind of confuthed."

"About?"

"Well, the other night I thaw him in a towel and I jutht- got thith weird feeling. I couldn't thtop looking at him. Heth.. Georgouth..? Itth like he hath ninja-ed my fucking brain and shit, I thwear! And I've been thtaring at him like that- heth jutht- pretty cool- but thometimeth I jutht want to choke him- heth whiny- and hogth the bathroom- taketh forever doing hith damn hair that in my opinion, lookth better when itth lothe, but whatever, I jutht- I don't know how I'm thupothed to deal with a guy like thith- help me?"

Dave grinned and sighed.

"If I didn't know any better, Captor, I'd say you have a crush." Dave crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the bar. Sollux furrowed his brows and let his mouth sit ajar.

"I'm not gay, Dave."

"But you could possibly be Bi." The blonde grabbed a cup and started to rub at the inside of it. "You could like men and women." Feeling as if Dave's eyes had indeed moved off of him and to the glass cup, he took in the information. He closed his mouth and thought. It was possible wasn't it? But he'd never felt like that for any guy before. Maybe Eridan was just an exception? Maybe Sollux was just really jealous of his looks or something? Well. Maybe a little bit. But was that it? Just jealousy? _ Maybe.. Just.. Just maybe.._ Unfortunately he was yanked out of his thoughts when Dave tapped his shoulder and pointed behind him.

"Hey, the guy over there's tryin' to flag us down." Sollux looked from Dave to where he was pointing, and he stopped dead, and so did the guy. Eridan, stood at the bar wearing the same old glasses of his. But something was different about him. Besides the ridiculous purple scarf he was wearing. His freckles. They were still there. Sollux blinked, and started over to him.

"Sol?" Eridans eyes looked over Sollux stopping at his chest. He grinned and reached for him, Sollux stepping back raising a brow.

"What are you doing?" Eridan reached farther, earning himself and Sollux a few looks. Sollux frowned deeply.

"Your fuckin' name tag is upside dow-wn- come-" Grabbing his shirt, he pulled Sollux closer to the bar. "-here." He unclipped the pin and flipped the name tag around, Sollux's face filling with color.

"Thtop- I could have don't that- thtop- let go people are thtareing!" He hissed. Eridan seemed to think the matter that Sollux was embarrassed quite funny. He was chuckling softly, and when he sat up, he grinned.

"Sol your blushin'." Pointing that out did nothing but worsen the case and make him furrow his brows, frowning a bit more. If it werent for the short haired woman that came up to greet Eridan, he would have just sat there till he remembered how to deny the fact that he was blushing. Kanaya looked between the to and smiled.

"Oh, Eridan, this is my friend Sollux, he-"

"Oh, really? I already met him but thanks Kan. I actually mov-ved in w-with him not too long ago." Eridan smiled and the two hugged. "Been aw-while since I last saw-w you!"

_You, have _got,_ to be kidding me.._


	10. Chapter 10

Eridan and Kanaya crossed back over to where Rose remained sitting. Sollux whirled around to face Dave, whom was rubbing away at the insides of a cup with a rag. He crossed over to him, and looked from Dave to Eridan, then back to Dave. Dave raised a brow at him.

"Did you know, that he wath going to be here?" Sollux hissed out. Dave looked over to Eridan and back to Sollux with a grin.

"So, that's him, huh?" When Sollux didn't reply, Daves looked back over to Eridan and let his grin widen. "Not bad." He didn't know what it was that made him feel like it, but Sollux felt a flicker of something. Was it anger? No, why would he be angry? Although it felt something like it. Dave turned back to him and kept up his grin. "Geez, dont glare at me like that Sollux, I wont touch your man." Sollux furrowed his brows and huffed. He didn't even realize he was glaring at all.

"Hey, he ithn't 'my man', Dave."

"Whatever." Dave shrugged. "If your not crushing on him at least then i might just hit on him. Hes hella cute." Sollux rolled his eyes. Dave didn't know what he was talking about. Eridan was so much more than just cute.

"Cute, Dave, doethn't hog your bathroom and complain when your nithe enough to cook it dinner." Sollux glanced over at Eridan whom was chatting away with Kanaya and Rose, before looking back to Dave. "Bethideth that. I know you wont hit on him." Sollux could see an eyebrow raise over the mirror like shades that Dave always wore, and he smirked with interest.

"Oh, is that so?" Dave chuckled and focused down on the glass cup in his hands rubbing away. It made him look like he was doing something worth while, so hey, why not?

"Yeah."

"What gives you that idea, Captor?" He started to cross over to the other side of the area where all the cups were.

"Becauthe we both know that itth not Eridan you really find cute, itth KK." Dave stumbled, and nearly dropped the cup in his hands, sitting up straight and looking over to Sollux.

"What?"

"You heard me." He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the counter, nodding over to Karkat. Dave looked over to him. Karkat, whom was busy arguing away with John about something, was too far off to hear any of the conversation, what with the music and many other conversations around. "Itth painfully obviouth if you athk me." Dave's head turned facing Sollux once more. "Well... Maybe not to him, but it ith to me." All grins left Dave's face for a brief moment before another surfaced.

"Yeah. Guess its pretty stupid huh?" Sollux didn't say anything in response. He didn't know what he really should say, and when he did think of something, was cut out. "I mean its pretty fucking obvious that he despises me. Whenever he sees me I swear, his angry self just takes over, and its so fucking adorable."

"Yeah KK can- wait what?"

"Nope. No more on this topic. Go socialize. Send my hello to your friend over there." Dave turned away after that and Sollux decided that it was in his best interest to drop the conversation at that.

One, two, three, four, five, six. He grew bored of counting Eridan's drinks. After his shift was over, he had a few as well. Karkat and the others joined into a conversation held mainly by the drunk Ampora, about his former residence. From what Sollux heard, Eridan's family was indeed quite loaded, and Eridan was indeed spoiled. That all explained it really. Even with all these stories, Sollux didn't find himself too interested and found himself talking with Karkat instead. When the time came for Kanaya and Rose to announce their leave, everyone else soon followed.

"Hey Captor, you need a ride?" Dave's usual offer. Instead of denying it though, Sollux shrugged.

"I gueth tho."

"What about you then Eridan?" Eridan looked up from his last drink and nodded with a smile.

"That'd be great- you a friend a Sol's? I saw-w you talkin'. You looked like friends." Dave nodded and the two ended up having a conversation out to the car. Although, Sollux seemed to zone out. Bisexual. Maybe Dave was right? Most of the ride home Sollux ran the term through his head. A few times he'd find himself looking to Eridan whom sat in the passenger seat of Dave's car, as if Eridan would nod at him or something.

It wasn't until Dave pulled up into a parking spot and looked back to Sollux that he'd snapped out of his thought.

"See ya then Captor." He then looked to Eridan. "Eridan." Eridan gave Dave a drunken smile.

"I'll see you later then Gabe."

"Dave." Sollux corrected.

"That's w-what I said." Eridan climbed out of the car. Sollux shook his head chuckling and opened the car door stepping into the cool air. He gave Dave a nod and shut the door, climbing up the short stairs to the apartment number 413. Eridan was already up there leaning against the door.

"Sol, I forgot my keys inside, so hurry the fuck up." Sollux rolled his eyes and walked up to the door unlocking it and opening it. He shuffled inside, a stumbling Eridan behind him. The door shut and Sollux dropped his keys on the coffee table. He looked over to a very wobbly Eridan Ampora. He looked like he was about ready to fall over. The scrawny brunette sighed and wrapped an arm around his waist, the other grabbing one of Eridan's arms and pulling it along his shoulders. He knew for a fact this was probably a stupid idea, but whatever.

"Lean on me, you big idiot." Without hesitation, Eridan leaned a bit on Sollux's shoulder and yawned.

"Sol, m' tired.."

"Ith that tho? Then letth get your preciouth thelf to bed."

"D'aw Sol, m' I precious?"

"No."

"No, you can't take it back you said it already!" Another eye roll. As the two made their way to the hallway, Sollux sighed. The hall was small enough, now he had to pull Eridan through it? Fan- fucking- tastic. Carefully, he began to guide Eridan down the hallway, but felt a force pin him against the wall. With a blink, Eridan had put his hands against the wall on either side of Solluxs waist. Their chests were nearly pressed together and he looked down at Sollux with a slight frown. Sollux blinked a few times in surprise at Eridan. He wanted to push him away, but it felt like he couldn't move. His arms and legs weren't at all working- he was completely stiff. He stare up at Eridan, whom was staring right back at him. Sollux could feel his heartbeat picking up. The gaze only lasted a few more moments, and everything was quiet. Eridan finally blinked and let out a soft disappointed sigh. "S' too bad you aren't gay.." Eridans arms slid off the wall down to his side, and he started to lean away. _No, wait! Don't leave-_ The next thought was only that he didn't want that moment to end. With one quick movement, Solluxs arms shot forward, and his hands gripped the scarf around Eridan's neck, pulling Eridan closer and down. Once he was level with Sollux, Sollux threw his arms around the other boys neck.

He blinked and felt warm in the face, processing all of what his movements had been. And there he was, less than an inch away from Eridan's face. It felt like forever, when it was only a few seconds until the Ampora leaned forward, eliminating what space their was between the their lips. Sollux let his eyes slowly close, and found himself kissing Eridan back, pulling him closer, and being pressed back against the wall. He couldn't help but feel, that this was right.

* * *

Hey guys, super sorry for the delay in the update, I hope that it was worth the wait!


	11. Chapter 11

Warmth. That was his first thought. Eridan's lips were warm, and soft too. They felt great pressed up against his own. His eyes were closed, and his arms wrapped around Eridan's neck. He could feel Eridan's own arms slither around his waist, slightly pulling him off the wall.

_..Taste.._

Curiosity and desire. Slowly, he ran his tongue along Eridan's bottom lip. Access was granted of course, and Eridan's lips parted. Their tongues met, and Sollux could feel his face grow warm. Sollux could feel Eridan's hands travel down, until he lifted both of Sollux's legs up and around his waist, pressing him back against the wall. Eridan seemed to have no trouble at all holding Sollux up, but being he weighs so little, would it really be a problem at all for anyone?

The computer whiz slowly ran his fingers into Eridan's styled hair, and in return, the other boy softly sucked at Sollux's tongue. It wasn't until then that something in his back pocket vibrated, and a familiar ringtone filled the hallway with noise. Sollux pulled away.

"Let me down." He ordered. Eridan obey, and set Sollux down on the floor, whom then reached in his pocket and turned away, panting lightly, and blushing. He answered the phone after reading the contact. "What do you want KK?" He swallowed and covered up how shaky is breath was.

"Do you have my wallet?"

"What?"

"My FUCKING WALLET, asshole, do you have it!"

"Wha- no I don't have your- why would I take it?"

"Uhg.." Another more muffled voice spoke through the phone, not close to the mic, but it was easy to tell that the voice belonged to Dave. Dave? What was he doing with Karkat?

"Karkat just stop- I'll drive you back to th-"

"Shut your chitinous wind hole or I swear to god, I'm going to come over there and make you eat a fucking rag!" Click. Sollux pulled the phone from his ear and looked rather confused at the phone. He then processed all of what he had just done. He looked up to see Eridan leaning against the wall in the hallway watching him.

Taking a few steps closer he stopped a few steps in front of Eridan and cleared his throat.

"Uh- well.. I-'m gonna.. go to thleep. You should too. You are going to have one hell of a head ache in the morning- tho.. uh.. yeah." He blushed with embarrassment and made his way past Eridan into his room. What did he just do? He'd certainly wanted it, but was a bit surprised that he actually did it. It was probably the alcohol influencing him. Or something. Well.. One thing was for sure. He needed to sleep. Although his mind was racing, he pulled his shirt off and lay on his bed.

_What a day.._


	12. Chapter 12

A loud crash. A scream. And a sweating, panting Sollux Captor. He shot up out of his bed, shaking from head to toe. It happened again. That nightmere. He swallowed shakily, and heard quick footsteps from the hallway, and his doors opened. Insted of stopping there, the Ampora made his way over to Sollux and examined him worridly. His beautiful eyes were filled with concern.

"Sol, w-what happened?" Sollux shook his head trying to gain control of his heavy breathing. He looked to the clock. It was 4: 23 in the morning. He knew for a fact he had certainly woke Eridan, and cursed himself for it.

"Itth nothing- go back to thleep." He did his very best to hide how terribly shaky his lispy voice was, but it didn't seem to fool the brunette sitting at his side.

"Thats the biggest load a horse shit I'v-ve ev-ver heard Sol. No offense but ya look like shit right now-w." His eyes studied Sollux from his face to his chest. "God Sol do you ev-ven fuckin eat-" Eridan shook his head with annoyance from getting distracted. "W-What w-was it Sol? Nightmere? Ya know-w you ca-"

"Eridan it wath nothing! Go back to thleep!" Sollux's voice was still incredibly shaky, but he had forced anger behind it. And maybe a little unintentional saddness. Eridan blinked and looked at him a bit shocked at how loud Sollux had been.

"Fine." Was all he said. With that one word, he stood and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

_Fine... Fine..._ That one word echoed in Sollux's head. Was Eridan mad at him now? Maybe. But there was something else. Did he hurt Eridan? Of course not he just didn't want to talk about it, and Eridan just had this obstinate quality about him. What else was he supposed to do? Reassure Eridan like, 20 times in a calm manner that he was perfectly fine? Maybe it was true that he wasn't, but he was sure he didn't want to talk about it. Especially after the little insident earlier. He'd rather remember that and not a depressing sob story about his mothers death. He didn't want to talk about how he'd gotten his mother killed. He liked Eridan, so telling the Ampora he'd gotten his mom killed was a terrible idea. He'd rather sulk about it by himself.

Sollux let out a sigh, and leaned back against the wall. He was cooler now, emotionally and physically. The computer whiz closed his eyes, that one damn word still stuck in his head with Eridans voice behind it. He sounded so hurt, but he wasn't right? Just then, his door opened once again, the Ampora walking through it, lugging a blanket and a pillow with him, both of them were a deep purple. Sollux narrowed his eyes rather confused as Eridan crawled into the bed and laid out his pillow next to Sollux's.

"What are you doing?" Eridan just gave him a look and waited a moment before replying, spreading out his blanket in the mean time.

"W-Whats it look like Sol." Even though it was supposed to, that didn't sound like a question at all.

"Well- wait are you intending on thleeping in here? With me?" Eridan looked a bit irritated by the question and turned to him.

"No, Sol, I just really w-wanted you to hav-ve my pillow-w an blanket is all, thought you'd like them." Sollux rolled his eyes, and slowly started to smile, Eridan along with him. The thought of sleeping next to Eridan did make him a bit uncomfortable though. What if he kicked? Or drooled on him? But the worries soon left the moment that Eridan had slid under the purple covers. The Ampora closed his eyes and relaxed. He looked pretty peaceful, so beautiful. At first Sollux was going to demand he get up and sleep in his own room, but he decided against it. He watched Eridan, till the Ampora opened an eye. "W-What are you starin at? Go to sleep." With that, he shut his eye again, and snuggled into his pillow. _That was adorable._

Reaching for his own pillow, he grabbed it and hit the brunette with it.

"Thtop." Eridan shot up.

"W-What w-was that for- stop w-what?" Eridan gave him a confused sleepy glare.

"Being tho cute. Thtop." With that, he lay down facing away from Eridan and pulled the covers up to his chin, and shut his eyes. He had no idea what Eridan's reaction was. Hopefully he'd think that Sollux was being childish and sweet and leave it at that. But of course not.

"You think I'm cute huh?" Sollux could just hear the smug smirk in Eridan's bewitching voice, when he turned, Eridan was leaning on his hand, which was propted up by his elbow against the mattress, his smirk complimented by his raised eyebrow.

"Pff. No, your thimply acting that way. Cute doethn't hog my bathroom." Eridan grinned before putting on a hurt expression and placing the back of his hand to his forehead and falling back against the bed.

"Oh, Sol you'v-ve w-wounded me! And here I thought you w-were bein sw-weet an ev-verythin. How-w could you hurt me like that?" Sollux rolled his eyes. _What an idiot. But I guess I'm no better_.

"I know, I'm cruel and awful aren't I?"

"Yes. The pain is absolutely unbearable.. How-w can I possibly go on?" _Oh my god he's so fucking stupid._ Sollux snickered and grinned. "Are you laughin at my pain Sol?"

"Oh, absolutely not! You can go on don't worry, I'll help you live through thith."

"I don't know-w Sol, how-w could I go through life w-with somebody that put me through such terribly pain..?"

"Oh my god all I did wath thay you aren't cute."

"Exactly." Eridan grinned. "I'm fuckin adorable."

"No, you're an idiot."

"An adorable idiot?" Sollux sighed and nodded, speaking in an inaudible whisper.

"Yeth."


	13. Chapter 13

Sunlight filled the bland room of Sollux Captor. An abandoned blanket lay half on the bed and half on the floor. His glasses, sat on his desk, along side of his laptop. In the bed lay two figures, close together. Under the purple blanket, their legs tangled together, and a pair of scrawny arms wrapped around the dark brunettes waist. The hackers head was pressed against Eridan's torso, his eyes shut, and his face, peaceful. Eridan's own arms were draped over Sollux. His hair was messy and unstyled, and his breathing steady. Slowly, Sollux's eyes blinked open, and shut again with a sigh. His head hurt. Eridan showed little to no signs of waking up anytime soon, so the Captor had slide out of his arms and off the bed. Eridan stirred, but kept asleep. Sollux let his eyes skim the room adjusting to the brightness before strolling over to the dresser and pulling out a shirt. He stopped on one that was grey with the local aquariums logo on it, and a sea horses picture. Feferi had gotten him this last time they had traveled to the aquarium.

Sollux pulled it on and stretched his arms. He'd slept pretty well, apart from the nightmare he had. The brunette crossed over to his phone which was on the charger, and pulled it off, checking for any messages. None. Unlocking it, he scrolled through the inbox till he found Karkats name. He doubted Karkat would be up yet. Especially with all of last night, but he sent a text anyways.

'hey, when you get thii2, text me back, ii feel liike we 2hould hang out or 2ome 2hiit today.'

With a glance over to Eridan, who had decided to hug a pillow with Sollux's absence, and smiled. Maybe cute could hog his bathroom. He blinked. Wait. His bathroom. Was free. His smile widened into a grin and he slipped over to the door and out, closing it gentely behind him. Practically skipping down the hallway to the bathroom, and inside. The thought of a nice shower in the morning hadn't even crossed his mind, who cares if he just put a shirt on? Tugging it over his head, he folded it and set it on the counter, then reached over to turn on the faucet. Once it was nice and warm, he stripped of the rest of his clothes and climbed into the shower.

He spent a good 10 minutes in there till his mind wandered. Last night was defiantly a nice experience. Maybe Dave really was right. He certainly loved his lips against Eridan's. Maybe he wouldn't even mind.. Woah. Ok stop. Think about that some other time. Sollux sighed and let the water hit is face. He would defiantly have to explain his findings to Eridan. After all he had told him that he wasn't gay at all. So there was no doubt about explaining. Grabbing the shampoo, and scrubbed the honey scented substance into his hair and rinsed it out, repeating the process with his conditioner.

After giving his body a nice scrub, he shut the faucet off and reached around for a towel. He frowned deeply after not feeling the towel that was usually hanging on the outside of the shower sliding doors. Eridan must have used it. Stepping out of the shower, he opened the cabinet and grabbed a red towel, wrapping it around his waist. His phone, which was set on the counter with his shirt, gave a buzz, and he looked over to it. Karkat, no doubt. He made sure his hands were dry enough to not get any water on the screen before reaching over and unlocking it letting his eyes skim over the message.

'I HAVE A HEAD ACHE. I DON'T WANT TO.'

'Yeah, well that2 your fault ii2n't iit? Dude II'm 2eriiou2, let2 hang out. II'm off of work, and II don't want to be home riight now.'

Was is wrong to want some time before Eridan woke up and would start questioning him? He needed to think about what he wanted to say, and how he wanted to say it. He didn't want to sound lame as fuck. 'hey Eridan, didn't think i wath gay, then i met you' Yeah. That sounded cheesy and lame. Not going to happen. Another buzz.

'OH MY GOD, FINE WHATEVER. YOU CAN WALK OVER HERE, IM NOT DRIVING. ALMOST OUT OF GAS WHICH IS WHY I RELIED ON KANAYA AND ROSE LAST NIGHT.'

'what do you mean?'

'NOTHING JUST COME ON.'

'Diid you ever fiind your wallet?'

'CAPTOR SHUT UP AND COME OVER.'

"hmm.." Sollux raised a brow and sighed. He was actually pretty curious as to why he heard Dave's voice through the phone last night. Then again. Maybe he wasn't all too surprised. Sollux pulled on his boxers and pants, along with the shirt he had folded. Setting the towel draped over his head, he scrubbed at his hair through the towel till it wasn't dripping with water at least. A few footsteps were heard walking down the hall, stopping at the bathrooms door, and a knock followed.

"..Solihvahpee.." Came Eridan's tired, muffled voice.

"Wai- what?"

"Sool. I hav-ve to PEE, get OUT." His voice was more firm now but defiantly still tired. Sollux opened the door and stepped into the hall, Eridan made way for him and into the bathroom, shutting the door quickly behind.

Walking to the bedroom, he slipped his glasses on, and walked back through the hallway, stopping near the door for his black and white shoes. Once they were both on, he called down the hall to Eridan.

"ED! I'll be back whenever. Going to hang out with KK, tho uh- thya." With no reply, he shrugged and made his way out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The walk to Karkat's was chilly, and Sollux was pretty sure that he should have worn a jacket. The Autumn air felt nice, but not for a 10 block walk. His car was still in the shop, being he had been in an accident a month back. The sooner he got it, the better, though cars did make him a bit uneasy.

Once he bounced up the few steps to the door, he let himself in like usual, and kicked his shoes off.

"KK! I'm here." Karkat came around the corner from the hall, the dark bags under his eyes suggested he hadn't slept very well, and his hair was a mess. Still dressed in his usual sleepwear, which consisted of a baggy T- shirt and his boxers, Karkat made his way over to the couch.

"Hey. So what exactly did you have in mine? Why did you want to hang out all the sudden? I mean, shit, its nice having you around but whats up?" Sollux shrugged and sat next to Karkat, relaxing into the worn down couch. This couch was given to Karkat by his mother, before she passed away, and Karkat refused to get a new one.

"No reathon." His eyes wandered the familiar room till stopping on the table of many things from Karkat's pockets. He would get home and dump everything there, including his phone and wallet. "I thee you found your wallet." An irritated huff escaped Karkat and he crossed his arms. "What are you huffing about?"

"He kissed me."


	14. Chapter 14

Sollux raised a brow, his signature grin spreading across his face. Karkat narrowed his eyes and folded his arms. He pursed his lips a little bit and made himself look real tiny.

"And just, WHAT are you grinning about huh Captor? You know something about this?" Karkat hissed out at him. Sollux shook his head, the grin still as smug as ever. He figured something had happened between him and Dave.

"No KK, jutht took him long enough. Tho? How wath it?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Im athking, what did you thi-"

"No you giant douche caneo! What id you mean by it took him long enough! You know perfectly well that, that is was I was asking!" Sollux snickered and nodded.

"Yeah I know. You know, KK, for thomebody that, ith the, 'mathter of romanthe', you sure are one blind mother fucker arent you?" Karkat only stare at him and give another huff. "He'th liked you for awhile."

"Yeah, that was made quite aparent when, oh gee i dont know, his fucking lips met mine? Unless he was THAT drunk which I doubt, I didn't see him take even a fucking sip!"

"You thtill have yet to anthwer me."

"Huh? Oh. Uh.." He paused for a moment looking down at his hands. "..I don't know."

"Well did you kith back?"

"Well- yeah."

"Tho you liked it."

"No! Wait- yes- wait- ugh! Maybe, okay!?" He gave an over exaggerated sigh and leaned over resting his head on the arm of the couch. "I.. think I did? I don't know Sollux.. gimme awhile okay? My head feels like shit.."

"Drink water I gueth. Take a pain killer. We could like.. play video gameth. And you can rage quit and yell at me for quote unquote- cheating." He used his fingers to put the quotations around the word cheating, and Karkat frowned looking over at him.

"You totally fucking cheat." He turned to look at the television and pointed on top of it. A pair of black controllers were perched up on top along with a few game cases. "Pick one and gimme a controller."

The two boys spent a few hours together, Karkat eventually got pissed about losing so much, he reached around him, grabbed the couch pillow, and hit Sollux over the head with it. He seemed to gloat over the fact that he had eventually won a round, but being Karkat had started the game while he was coming out of the bathroom, Sollux refused to count it as a fair game.

His phone began to vibrate in his pocket, and his ringtone filled the room. Hitting the pause button he set the controller down and pulled out his phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Sol w-we hav-ve no fuckin' food."

"Wait- Eridan? How the fuck did you get my number?"

"That doesn't matter, did you not hear me sol? W-We hav-ve, no, food."

"We have plenty of food."

"Ramen, and canned soup sol?"

"Make a thandwich."

"No."

"Uhg, oh my god your tho picky.. I'll jutht- grab pizza on the way home or thomething."

"Alright Sol, but no p-" Click. He didn't quite care about what Eridan was going to say. He was in the middle of something right now. Video game or not, he was going to finish it.

"I've got to go after thith match. Wanna hang out Thaturday, or thomething?" Karkat nodded and pressed Sollux's pause button unfreezing the game. "Hey- dude-" He picked the controller up immediately and they finished the match. Of course, Sollux came out as a victor.

The walk to Little ceasers didn't take too long, but it was getting pretty chilly out. The more he thought about it though, the more he really did want a nice pepperoni pizza, and now that the warm box was in his possession, it was pretty hard for him to not open the box up and start to eat. He walked up to the door and opened it, stepping inside to be greeted by the sound of Zak Bagens voice. Eridan watched Ghost Adventures?

"Did ya get the pizza Sol?" Sollux kicked off his shoes and walked into the living area. Eridan was laying on the couch underneath his purple blanket. From the looks of it, he hadn't yet bothered to shower or do anything with his hair. His freckles were still visible too. The Ampora sat up upon seeing the box and reached out for it with grabby hands. "Gimme." Sollux huffed and made his way over to Eridan, holding the box out.

"Yeah, here. I'll get thome paper plateth or thomething." Sollux started off.

"An' a w-water."

"A pleathe would be great."

"Yeah fine, please bring me a w-water."

"Much better." The brunette crossed into the kitchen and grabbed a pair of paper plates, and opened the cabinet and pulled down a glass cup. He filled it with water from the sink and brought it back over to Eridan, holding out a plate and the water. "Tho, how long have you watched Ghotht Adventureth?" Eridan took both the water and plate and shrugged.

"Just recently. Saw-w you w-watchin it. W-Well sort a. You w-were passed the fuck out. It seemed interestin' so I decided to giv-ve it a chance. It ain't that bad."

"Oh." Eridan opened up the box and frowned.

"Sol w-what the fuck."

"What?"

"I said no fuckin pepperoni. This looks like pepperoni to me."

"Oh.. Thee, I wathn't lithtening. Wait.. You don't like pepperoni."

"No." Sollux could feel his jaw drop.

"Your theriouth? Come on ED, pepperoni ith great!"

"No, its fuckin' v-vile an disgustin'." Sollux gave a frown, and reached down pulling a pepporoni off of a peice of pizza, pulling some cheese with it. He moved it over to Eridans mouth.

"Eat it." Eridan moved, leaning to the left, Sollux's hand following. He moved to the right, as did Sollux's hand. He backed his head up against the cushion, and of course, Sollux moved the pepperoni closer to his mouth. "Come on ED, jutht one." Eridan scrunched up his nose and parted his lips, and Sollux grinned dropping the pepperoni into the others mouth. "Thee? Itth not that bad now ith it?" Eridan rolled his eyes in response.

After the boys had, had their fill of pizza, Eridan shut the T.V. off and chewed his lip in silence. Sollux watched him and raised a brow curiously.

"You okay?" It took a moment for Eridan to respond at all. He looked over at Sollux and sighed softly, turning to face him completely.

"Sol.. I w-wanna talk." Should have seen that one coming. Sollux swallowed, and nodded.

"Yeah. I wath going to get to that, eventually."

"I just- you said you w-weren't- an then last night- an I just- really w-wanna know-w.. W-Was it jus' cause a the alcohol or..?" Sollux started to shake his head.

"No. You thee.." He took a breath, twiddling his thumbs as he spoke. "Before you moved in, I wath 100 perthent thertian that I wath thtraight, but lately.." He huffed. He didn't really know how to describe this at all. He wanted to leave the room, but that wasn't an option. "I wath talking to Dave- and.. Well I think- no, i jutht- I've come to the conclusion- I'm bithexual." He chewed on his lower lip and stared down at his thumbs.

"Oh. Alright."

"Alright?"

"I figured it w-was somethin at least. I catch you starin at me enough as it is. I figured you either liked w-what you saw-w or there w-was somethin' on my face, or in my teeth or somethin'." Sollux grinned and looked up at him.

"Yeth, there wath alwayth thomething on your fathe. Alwayth."

"Oh really?"

"Really." Eridan chuckled and looked at Sollux's shirt. He peered at it and Sollux looked to see if he had gotten food on it or something, but no, it was still perfectly clean. "What?"

"An aquarium? W-Where?"

"Jutht down in-"

"Can w-we go?" Eridan seemed rather excited, and he looked up at Sollux with glistening eyes. How could he say no to a face like that?

"I mean- I- gueth tho..?"

"Sw-weet!"

"Alright. I gueth were going to the aquarium."

"When?"

"Uhh- I don't know- Thaturday?"

"Alright. Saturday."


End file.
